


Midnight Moonlight

by Alternate_World_Regretter



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Salmon Ending AU, please be nice ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternate_World_Regretter/pseuds/Alternate_World_Regretter
Summary: Insistent of hanging out at night after finishing a meeting with his subordinates, Ouma takes Saihara out for a surprise.---(For Recipient #47 of the Saiouma Exchange!)





	Midnight Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary mentions, this is for Recipient #47 of the Saiouma Exchange on Tumblr! Thank you for this after Salmon ending prompt of Saihara taking his time to look past Ouma's lies to understand who he really is (I feel like I fulfilled it ;-;), and thanks for the host allowing me this chance to write it. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys!

" _Saihara-chaaaan~_!" Saihara's eyes snapped open to the sound of tap tap , the voice all-too familiar to his ears, " _It's time to stretch those legs and get up!_ "

Getting out of bed with a stretch, he saw the culprit that robbed him of his slumber sitting on a branch directly across from his window, the full moon shining right behind him. His olive eyes then looked over at the alarm clock glowing with the digits _11:36 PM_.

" _Come on, lazy bones! Time's a-tickin!_ "

Saihara brought his hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn, his bare feet padding close to the small window. The markings of what used to be his dresser forever marked the wall, but ever since he came home it had to be moved. Ouma simply didn't like to make a "bland entrance" into the Saihara household (or maybe it was because he was uncomfortable running into his uncle, the detective-in-training couldn't tell), so he decided to always use the tree closest to his window as a way inside.

"Good evening, Ouma-kun," Saihara breathily greeted, prying his window open enough for the smaller boy to slide on through, "Why are you here so late in the night? You didn't forget anything when you came over earlier, did you?"

"Oh? But Saihara-chan, it's after midnight! The sun just hasn't come up yet on this new day!"

Smiling to himself, the detective replied, "It hasn't past midnight yet, Ouma-kun."

"Nishishi~! Yup, that's a lie," Throwing his hands behind his head, the Ultimate Supreme Leader beamed, "But for the record, I didn't forget anything here."

"Oh? Then why are you banging on my window this late into the night?"

"Well~, I have nothing better to do! My subordinates and I finished our meeting earlier, and I'm not ready to sleep yet!" Beaming at the detective, the purple-haired boy added, "So now I have nothing better to do but be with my beloved. So, what's the plan?"

"Err," Saihara pressed his hand to his chin again, "I don't think any place is open right now, Ouma-kun. I mean, we could watch a movie together—"

"Nope~! I have the perfect thing for us to do!" Ouma pried the window open again, eyes shining like stars, "C'mon, let's go!"

"L-Let me get ready first, it looks like it's snowing outside right now."

Ouma laughed, "Nishishi~, it's not that bad out," He then gestured at his fluffy white jacket, purple earmuffs, checkered scarf, white jeans, and purple boots with his matching purple gloves, "Just look at me!"

"Alright, I'll have to slip downstairs to grab my winter gear," Saihara strolled over to his closet, calling over his shoulder, "I'll meet you down there in a few, Ouma-kun. Let me get ready."

"Okie dokie~! Don't keep me waiting forever, Shumai!"

* * *

 

As soon as they walked out his front door, Ouma ran off, "Keep up, Saihara-chan! We only have so much time!"

Saihara complied, taking off after the Ultimate Supreme Leader. He knew it was fruitless to try to tell him to slow down, because once Ouma made up his mind on something there was practically nothing to stop it. That sort of attitude only stood out when he wasn't lying about something, so whatever he was up to now was something truthful. Well... whatever that was, of course.

He didn't have a clue what Ouma-kun wanted to show him, especially with it being something that depended on the time.

Even though they've been on dates for about a year now, Saihara was always left wondering who exactly was Ouma-kun. Sure, he was himself in the physical sense. There was nothing changing that anytime soon. But when it came down to his personality, to who he really was, Saihara was left clueless.

Ever since they left Saishuu Academy, the Ultimate Detective had been thrown into the greatest case of his life. That was the case of Ouma Kokichi, and who he really was.

Ouma Kokichi is a seventeen year old boy. Ouma Kokichi is the Ultimate Supreme Leader, at least according to his legal documents. Ouma Kokichi is a liar. Those are the only things one could figure out when it came to being around him for say a day or so.

When it came to hanging around him full time, however, one could learn some interesting things about him. Ouma-kun favors tea over soda, but that's because he could blend as much sugar as he wants in tea instead of his beloved Panta. Ouma-kun tends to not have a favorite color, even if purple was the only real color that stood out against the shades of black and white he wore. Ouma-kun doesn't have a sense of taste, even though he tends to stick to sweets than any other food. Ouma-kun favored comedy movies over all else because it left him a time where he didn't have to think about things to much.

Ouma Kokichi is a liar, but even a liar can't lie about being human. He may act crude, he may act twisted, hell, he may act like he's the bad guy. But as cheesy as it sounds, he's not a bad guy.

"Shumai!" Ouma's voice ripped him away from his thoughts, his focus now landing on the purple-haired boy, "You almost ran past me!" He whined, crossing his arms, "That's not very nice, y'know."

"I didn't run past you," Saihara chided, "You caught me before I could."

Ouma's grin widened, "Aw, you're on a roll I see! C'mon, Saihara-chan!" He pointed at a sign, "This is where we need to be! We only got a few minutes left, so hurry up!"

"Don't run off too far, Ouma-kun!" He called out after the Ultimate Supreme Leader ran past the sign into the snow-covered woods, "I won't be able to see where you want me to go!" He ran off after the smaller boy, but even with the lampposts alight around this time it wasn't much help in finding out where he went, "Ah, for him to take off just like that..."

He peered at the footprints in the fresh snow, deciding to follow them instead. He may have slowed down, but the pace he was keeping wasn't bad. Hopefully whatever time limit is around won't expire by the time he found him.

The chilly nip of the cold air bit at his skin once again as he ran after Ouma-kun. It felt like this excursion was more of an exercise for him, but be that as it is. He had to figure this out. The clues were just enough.

So whatever Ouma-kun wanted to show him was time-based. It had to be around midnight or so for how late he came to get Saihara out of bed. The event was somewhere in the park. Ouma-kun was serious about this, so it wasn't some sort of prank that he would usually be pulling throughout the day just to get a rise out of the detective. And this sort of thing was unlike him. A truthful thing he was trying to do. But what could it be?

The footprints started to cling together, followed by Ouma-kun's cheerful chirp, "Saihara-chan! You made it! Geez, I almost thought you went home or something. You were taking _foreeeverr_!"

His gaze finally landed on the Ultimate Supreme Leader, who was practically bouncing up and down on a bench. Just an ordinary bench decorated with snow on its back, a pile of snow right next to Ouma, "Ouma-kun, what are we doing here?"

"Aww, you didn't figure it out yet? You can see the moon much better right here!" He gestured to the bright circle in the sky, eyes scrunched up with his cheeky grin.

Saihara headed over to the bench, "You wouldn't just wake me up to see the full moon at the park. There has to be something more to this..."

" _Nope~_! " Ouma beamed, "I just had to wake you for this nice view. I was heading home from my meeting with my subordinates, then I saw how pretty the moon was and it reminded me so much of Saihara-chan I _had_ to wake you up to get a good look right here!"

 _That... doesn't sound right. For being so serious enough to drag me out of my house and bring me all the way out here, it wouldn't make sense just to look at the moon together. We've only been out here once, and that was because... wait a second..._ "Ouma-kun, the only time we've visited the park was when we went out on our first date outside of the Academy."

"Mmhm, I remember that Mister Detective. You were so nervous about our first date, nishishi~!"

Saihara started to sweat, "T-That was because I didn't have a clue what we should do. We were back in the real world away from that game, and we could do practically anything. I thought going to the park was a nice first date."

Ouma-kun giggled, "It was, and now we're back here a year from that day!"

"That can't be..." He trailed off, pulling out his phone to check the date. As _12:03_ flashed on his phone, the date did as well. So Ouma-kun wasn't lying about it after all, "You're right. But Ouma-kun, why would you have us come back here again around this time?"

"Well, like I said! The moon reminded me of Saihara-chan so much, it made me think of him. Then I remembered what day it was today, so I decided we should go here so I can ask my beloved to be mine!"

A new warmth spread throughout his body, especially on his face, "W-What?"

Ouma swept his gloved hands into his own, squeezing them, "Saihara-chan, won't you be the Ultimate Supreme Leader's boyfriend?"

Recalling the time of a dark lair, of an extended hand, and of a curiosity that never ends, Saihara softly replied, "O-Of course, Ouma-kun."


End file.
